We Will Always End Up Here
by Starr Ravensmith
Summary: one-shot(s) for how Season 10/Supernatural series should end. Rated T because...well its the Winchesters. Reviews are greatly weclomed and eagerly awaited! Warnings inside. Update:chapter 2: the end of supernatural
1. the end of season 10

**_A/N :hello all this will be a little collection of One-shots predicting how I think Supernatural season 10 or the series will end please read and review tell me if you love it hate it or if you want to see more, I'm also open to any suggestions you may have thank you ~Starr _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of the characters or, the song Wayward Son; I'm just borrowing them I promise to put them back when I'm done_**

**_Note: I was never fully able to watch the episode with the trials so sorry if some of it is wrong. _**

**_Warning: this is an "end" fic so Major character death, blood/violence, sadness, plot twists, strong langue, and basicly all seasons spoilers are all included you have been warned _**

**_We will always end up here_**

**Chapter 1: Season 10 **

Dean fought to stay conscious, he couldn't let him down now, and the stupid bastard had brought him back after all! Darkness clung to the edges of his vision threatening to drag him down, only succeeding in sucking him in to his memories. _Sam, being stubborn as ever, had tied him down and forced him dose after dose of blood it nearly killed them both….it would have killed them both if Hannah had not found them in time._ Dean struggled back to the present but, he could feel his strength fading, and he couldn't help but be sucked into his memories once again.

_Once Sam had put the cuffed demon Dean in the impala he just sat there. He was at a loss, unsure what exactly to do next. Dean, demon or not, could practically feel the indecision hanging over his brother, because they both only knew of one way to cure a Demon but, the last time it hadn't worked out too well. Sam took Dean to Bobby's, made sure he was locked up, and headed for the nearest church. Dean could practically smell the difference in Sam when he returned, and truth be told it unnerved him. For weeks Sam fed Dean his blood hoping for a miracle. Meanwhile, Hannah and Castiel franticly searched for the pair, unsure where Sam would run to after everything that had happened. Praying they would find Sam and Dean, Not just their bodies. By the end of the third week both of them were drained. Dean could feel his humanity surging through him but something kept it from fully taking over making him have violent mood swings. well, that was when he was conscious as the internal battle within him keep him tired, frequently forcing him in to a restless "sleep" as his battered body tried to recover. He guessed it was the mark, he wished he was wrong. Sam who had been sucking down high sugar drinks and food to keep his blood flowing was also starting to falter, his skin was a waxy white, his eyes dull and defined by the dark circles underneath them that had formed there. At the end of the week Sam had stumbled over to Dean, he stood next to Dean swaying dangerously. Sam almost fell only once, he simply leaned on to the arm of the chair the Dean was bound to within the Demon trap. Dean tensed as Sam injected him. He knew this would lead to another internal battle between the mark and his humanity. Dean retreated into himself hoping to somehow dull the pain he knew was coming…only it didn't come. He felt his humanity surge through him….the mark merely surrendering. Dean was forced back to reality as he felt a burning sensation on his arm he looked down at his forearm and watched in shock as the mark started to glow then simply vanish as though it were never there_

_"__Sammy! You did it" Dean scoffed in amazement "I can't believe that actually worked!" he said and looked up from his arm. Only Sammy wasn't in front of him. Confused Dean quickly looked around "Sammy?" he called then his eyes _

_Landed on his brother who was slumped next to the chair his body seemingly collapsed upon itself, his eyes were closed and Dean had a fleeting hope that he had simple collapsed from exhaustion. In a sudden panic Dean struggled against his bonds, even though he knew even when he was at full strength as a demon he couldn't free himself, the need to comfort his brother swelled inside him coming back ten-fold as though making up for time lost. "Sammy? , Sammy come on man, Now's one hell of a time to be sleeping on the job" Dean muttered as he continued to tug at the restraints, he didn't want to admit it but, he was weak, really weak hell he had been sitting for three weeks straight eating nothing but blood…Sammy's blood. Dean shivered at the thought but was spared from over thinking as a voice sounded from behind him _

_"__Oh thank the heavens!" Hannah exclaimed walking around in to Dean's line of sight "We looked everywhere for you, honestly I don't know why we didn't check here first, I guess it just seemed wrong that after everything that you boys would end up here just as-" her rambling stopped short as she caught sight of the younger Winchester. Her gaze immediately flicked back up to Dean, studying him. Her eyes widened slightly in shock "You're…" she trailed off and griped Dean's arm looking for the mark. Finding none she looked up in to Dean's eyes "How…." Realization dawned on her face as her gaze drifted back down to Sam _

_"__Please help him" Dean said "I'm not quite sure what happen with the mark, But I know I'm- well I at least __feel human__" Dean said in a rush. Hannah didn't move, "what the hell is WRONG with you HELP HIM" Dean screamed at her _

_"__The mark….." Hannah said "it makes sense now" she looked back up to Dean "The mark hungers for blood…Cain always said there was only one way to satisfy it…." She said then trailed off again_

_"__I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THE MARK, HELP SAM YOU BITCH! HES DYING!" Dean screamed and pulled at his bonds again getting desperate. Hannah looked up at him almost pitying _

_"__It didn't make sense till now" she almost whispered and crouched down, she grabbed Sam's chin and forced his head to face her she paused for a moment "His blood Dean" She said suddenly "The mark could only be satisfied, with the brother's blood…lots of it" she continued before Dean had the chance to scream at her again. Dean could feel his heart drop "You are human Dean, you satisfied the mark…. for how long I have no idea maybe…. __Forever?__ But Sam, Well Dean, Sam's dead" she said her eyes never leaving Sam _

_"__Well what the hell are you waiting for use some of your super-duper angel mojo and save him" Dean said flinching as his voice broke. Hannah shook her head _

_"__I can't who knows what will happen, for all we know it will force the mark back, I can't risk it" She said glancing up at Dean _

_"__THE HELL YOU CAN'T! IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE! JUST SAVE HIM IF THE MARK DOES COME BACK IM STILL IN A DEVIL'S TRAP AND FRICKN BOUND" Dean yelled anger coursing through him, he realized he could feel his body begging for rest, for a chance to recover but he couldn't, not now. "Please…." Dean begged turning desperate "Please fix him….please" Hannah studied Dean for a second then shook her head_

_"__I understand now why Castiel fell from heaven for you two" she muttered mostly to herself and gently laid her hands on Sam._

"DEAN" Sam cried suddenly and Dead struggled to free himself from his memories. Only to slip back in

_Hannah healed Sam and brought them back to the hotel she and Castiel had holed up in. Castiel was practically comatose his stolen grace almost gone. Hannah had pulled Dean aside later that night telling him about her talk with Metatron, about how he claimed he had the last of Castiel's grace. One week later Sam and Dean were mostly healed….physically. They all agreed that they weren't just going to stand by and watch Cas die. So they went to Metatron who swore up and down he would give it to them then leave. Begrudgingly they relented and released him, surprisingly he handed over a small vile of grace. To which Hannah confirmed was enough to save Cas. Only then Metatron had "a change of heart" and attacked Hannah while sending his last two remaining followers on Sam and Dean. Which led them to now… _

"Dean!" Sam cried out again Dean wearily raised his head and saw Sam trying to fight off the last of Metatron's lackeys, the other one laid dead a few feet from Dean. The follower had managed to slice Dean's side badly but Dean didn't even slow and had plunged an Angel blade into the offenders chest, It wasn't until Dean saw the blood seeping through his shirt that he realized he was in trouble. Dean gasped in pain and tried to force himself up to help Sammy but the burning in his side refused to let him. A cry from Hannah tore his gaze from Sammy and he watched as she and Metatron fell to the ground. He saw Hannah throw something into the air but Metatron didn't seem to care he had landed on top he took his chance and stabbed Hannah in the chest she gasped in pain but had a smug smile on her face as her eyes and mouth filled with light and her wings disintegrated leaving a shadow of them on the ground around her. Metatron smiled in triumph then flinched when a shattering sound came from beside him a look of horror crossed his face as he realized to late that Hannah had thrown the vile in the air and now Castiel's grace was free, and had quickly seeped through the floor in search of its owner.

Metatron seethed with rage as he stared at the spot that had a moment ago held an angel's grace then, turned his sights to Sam who was still holding his own against the last remaining angel on Metatron's side. Metatron rose and started towards them Dean sent a horrified look at Sam who had just processed what had happened to Hannah. Normally, Sam would have taken care of the angel in no time and would have been able to hold his own if not kill Metatron. But Sammy was weakened….. Back from the dead once again and was barely managing to dodge the current angels blows, let alone the way more powerful one stalking towards him. Dean Ignoring his burning side forced himself up and staggered over to Sammy. Getting there at the same time as the powerful angel. Metatron looked mockingly at Dean

"Good hustle and all but Dean you can barely stand do you really think you can beat me?" He asked in his trademark patronizing tone Dean griped the angel blade he held tighter.

"No I don't but I can finish the fan club" He remarked then threw himself at the angel currently fighting Sam knocking them both to the ground. He tried to stab the angel in the heart but he slid to the side making the blade slice through his arm the angel roared in rage and push Dean backwards off of him. Dean hit the ground hard and his vision started to blur. Dean had died many times only this time seemed different more…peaceful…he forced his eyes open wanting to at least make sure Sam was ok but instead he saw Castiel a look a rage on his face and his blade imbedded into Metatron's back who merely slumped to the ground smoking. Dean wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not but he was still entranced by the scene before him.

"Dean? Sam? I can heal you, I bet you already know but I have at least some of my grace back" Castiel said smirking

Slightly before glancing between the two brothers and realizing how serious their wounds were. Dean turned his head to see Sam who had somehow ended up within in arms-reach from him. Sam was gasping blood seeping from his stomach, but Dean didn't panic he merely reached over and grabbed his brothers hand "Sa-"Dean was cut off as the

Remaining angel follower from before surged up and took a stab at Castiel. Castiel instead of jerking back rushed forward impaling the angel in the stomach

The angel dropped and Castiel stood there breathing as heavily as Sam red smeared across his shirt. Him and Dean locked eyes for a moment before Castiel fell to his knees. Dean felt that he should be horrified or a least sad as his friends eyes began to glow, but the infuriating sense of peace kept him relaxed and by the look in Castiel's eyes right before they were completely engulfed by the light he had the same feeling. Even as Castiel's body fell to one side the shadow of his wings arched gracefully around him he couldn't feel anything but long overdue peace. A slight squeeze on his hand made him tear his gaze from his dear friend back to his gasping brother, who looked over at him with the same slightly unsettling peace.

"W-We did it D'n" Sammy gasped out a faint smile on his lips Dean couldn't help but smile back. Sammy suddenly took a deep breath and released it his whole body going limp, Dean feeling the sting of tears not only for his brother but for everyone he's lost in his life. Closed his eyes to stop them from escaping, Dean felt his life ebb away and before he took his last breath he said "Goodnight Sammy"

! **Your screen fades to black and you stare at it shocked, tears' running down your face there has to be some catch some missing piece you know that the writers couldn't have ****_really_**** just killed off everyone. It may be a series finale but…there was no way! Dean, Sam , And Castiel always come back…it had become expected that they return. What the hell! You think slightly pissed they can't just redeem Dean, reunite the brothers, save Cas and then FRICKN KILL THEM suddenly a lullaby version of Wayward son plays from the your T.V and you look up hopefully you KNEW the writers wouldn't leave it like that! Crowley appears on the screen seemingly looking right at you, you flinch as if you can feel the forth wall breaking but still you watch closely **

"Well Darling" he says and smug smirk on his face a glass of some type of whiskey in his hand "it seems as though your ten years are up, I hope everything ended as you imagined it would" he says and takes a sip of his whiskey

**You once again stare in shock…."no" you whisper Crowley tilts the glass in your direction as if hes toasting to you then he disappears from the screen and the lullaby ends then you hear the faint yet distinct sound of hell hounds growling and barking in the distance…..then the credits roll **

**_A/N please Review It means a lot sorry if it was confusing P.M me and I will be happy to clear anything up _**


	2. the end of supenatural

**_A/N: this is not a continuation from the last chapter. This is a whole new story/ending. Its 4 am and I just woke up from having this dream. _**

**_Warning: spoilers for basically all episodes, this is kind of a death fic. , semi-truck size feels ahead _**

**_Note: don't blame me blame the sleeping pills for giving me this soul crushing dream about the end of supernatural._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song mentioned at the end _**

**_Please review they make my day and give me inspiration and motivation to write!_**

******_For you Sammy _**

I shuffled around my room gathering every page I had written on. 32 years worth of memories and cases with my brother, with Dad, and Cas, Chuck , Kevin ,Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Rufus and a whole cast of angels, demons and other allies including an Archangel turned Trickster, The King of Hell, A British thief haunted by her past, the devil and his counterpart, a knight of hell, creatures that should have stay locked away, The mother of all the monsters, a Monster turned friend, a sheriff thrust in to hunting by a tragedy , An Ex-scribe of god turned murderer, a long forgotten angel in search of redemption in all the wrong places, the first demon ever made, a demon with yellow eyes, a mental patient turned angel, a demon skilled in torture, a home town psychic , a demon who helped the brothers only to satisfy her hidden agenda and a psychic who gave everything. Were written down on these pages every monster, allies turned foe and foe turned allies were here. Every death and resurrection every hello, every bonding moment and every goodbye was here in this massive stack of papers. I took moment to really look at the pages. They ranged in length, and between pencil, pen, marker and even a few in crayons, and they also differed in writing as it began with a four year olds barely legible scribbles to the carefully penciled letters of a young man to the blocky slanted letters of a middle aged man. It would be a beautiful thing to watch if one were so inclined to sit down and read through it, however the daunting stack of nearly 600 pages repelled even the most kind hearted, genuine, loving, and thoughtful people. I Sighed and stacked the pages into two big boxes, this was it; this was the end, time to accept reality and move on with my life.

"You ready Dean?" asked a voice from the doorway behind me. I turned to see a 5'11 tall man with short dark messy hair that, stood in stark contrast with his striking blue eyes leaned against the door frame .He was wearing a rumpled suit with a sloppily arranged tie and a trench coat with the belt in a half-hazard loop together. I smiled and looked down at my boxes then glanced around the room one last time trying to memorize it since I wouldn't be back. I finally sighed and looked back up at the man.

"yeah, I'm ready" I said and hefted one box up, the man taking the other, I was amazed at how heavy paper could be when it was in this amount. We walked through the halls in silence and I let my mind wander knowing after walking these halls for so long my subconscious would guide my feet to the front doors. Even if the rest of my mind were preoccupied. I thought about Sammy, hunting, and what I was going to do after this. Too soon we reached the parking lot and the man helped me set the boxes in the back of my car.

"This I'm afraid is where we part ways Dean" the man said his eyes locking on to mine.

"Goodbye, Cas" I said and moved to hug him he stepped back and gave me a stern glance "let me have today, after today I'm moving on, please just today" I said willing him to understand. He hesitated a moment but gave a small smile and gave me a bear hug I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I knew his were too. Sure enough I saw his watery eyes as he pulled back

"Take care of yourself" Cas said then handed me a small packet of papers I already knew what they were so I merely tossed them in the passenger seat and gave Cas one last grin then I got in my car and pulled out and started on my way to Lawrence, Kansas.

~several hours later~

I walked into the cemetery lugging my two boxes along and the packet Cas gave me stuffed in my jacket pocket. I gave thanks that the graves I were here to visit were close to the entrance. Since by the time I reached it my arms were shaking in protest and I was gasping for air and I was barely able to take another step. I kneeled next to the first grave and let my finger trace the words engraved in it.

Mary Winchester- December 5, 1954 - November 2, 1983

Loving Mother and Wife

"Hey mom" I said softly and gave a small smile "I know I messed up real bad, but was really hard loosing you. But I got myself together it took 32 years but I got myself together. I'm here to say goodbye mom, I'm leaving town and I'm never coming back. I need to move on with my life and I can't do that here in Lawrence. I love you mom" I said swallowing my tears. I glanced to the grave on the right side of my mom's "you hear that dad? I know you tried your best but I was too broken, at four I couldn't handle it. I know now what you did was best for me even if I hated you for it before. My only regret was that I couldn't pull myself together in time for you to see it, good bye dad, I love you." I took a deep breath and shut my eyes I didn't want to have to do this one, this was the most painful I took the packet Cas had given me earlier out of my pocket and clung to it like a lifeline. Finally I turned to the grave on my mother's left I avoided looking at the words written there and focused the grass below it. "Hey little brother hey Sammy" my voice cracked and I had to clear it several times before I could continue "Sammy, I don't know if you will understand this but I hope you do. When I lost you…it was really hard for me …I-uh-well dad tasked me with protecting you but I screwed up, I was only four and I just didn't have the fine motor skills to get us both out I tripped and….God, Sammy I tried to save you but dad pulled me away from you he said you were already gone and he couldn't lose everyone in one day, and he was right. I took full blame not only for your death but moms too, and no four year old can handle that. So I broke, I came up with stories about us being heroes, about us saving the world. And at first it was fine it was helpful, but then I fell down the rabbit hole I couldn't separate reality from fiction. I started imagining all these monsters and that me and you were hunting them. Just the two of us, hunting thing, saving people the family business. I had a full mental break down and dad tried to help me but eventually he was forced to check me into a mental hospital. And I've been there for the better part of 20 years. Claimed I was a danger to myself and others and couldn't be released , and maybe I was but I spent most of my life there and about 2 years I go I was able to start to accept you and moms death and that it wasn't my fault. I stopped calling the nurse who had been with me since the beginning Cas, see I had envisioned him an angel that would help us and also be a pain sometimes , I started calling him by his name, Jimmy Novak, and I here I am two years later ready to move on with my life. The road was long and bumpy as heck, but I made it little brother" I took a deep breath and looked over at the boxes that held my adventures with Sam. "All those adventures I mentioned earlier, the one where we save the world, I wrote them all down there in these two boxes, and I hope mom or dad will read them to you. I don't know if age in heaven or not but if you did I hope you are just like the Sammy I created: Kind, Smart, Brave, loyal, a strong sense of right and wrong, unending perseverance, responsible and above all things, a loving brother. I hope to see you one day Sammy, not for a long time but someday. I love you Sammy, Goodbye." I stood up and finally looked at the words written on the stone.

Samuel Winchester- May 2, 1983- November 2, 1983

Taken too soon but forever in our hearts, loving brother and son

I finally also unfolded the papers Ca-no that _Jimmy _handed me. I held back tears as I read the front page of my discharge papers

Patient name- Dean Winchester

D.O.B-January 24, 1979

Admitted-March 15 1989

Primary Nurse- Jimmy Novak

Primary Therapist- Bobby Singer

Discharged- 7-24-15

Diagnoses- pathological denial, resulting in severe and almost constant hallucinations, where he insists his brother is still alive and that they save the world by hunting monsters, this is believed to be brought on by severe trauma sustained during a house fire where both his mother and brother perished.

I refolded the paper, that was my past I didn't need to read all the details, I was there. Slowly I walked back to the Black 1967 Chevy Impala dad left me in his will. I took one look back and drove off feeling much lighter and freer, and I didn't mind the stares people gave me as I sang loudly and badly to "_Carry on wayward son" by Kansas _

_"__This is for you Sammy" _I thought as a cranked the volume even higher and drove off to my new life.

**_A/N: IMPORTANT: I'm taking a little poll on what chapter I should write next _**

**_1)_********_The aftermath of the French mistake or_**

**_2)_********_A chapter where something is very wrong with one of the brothers and one is stranded due to the other _**

**_Please leave you vote in the review_**

**_ALSO! I'm Having a little guessing game, on who can guess all the characters mentioned in the beginning, the only prize I can give is either a cameo or a part in one of my chapters so Please leave your guess in the Review and I will announce the winner next chapter and by P.M if you want _**


End file.
